Things Overheard
by Brandywyne Walker
Summary: Hotch, trying to find his two errant female agents stubbles onto a conversation that changes how he sees things and finally gives him to the push to go after what he wants.
1. Eavesdropping SSA's

_**Things Overheard**_

Spoilers: A/U Season Four, Spoiler up to and including "Brother's In Arms"

Rating: Strong M for Part 3

Summary: Hotch, trying to find his two errant female agents stubbles on a conversation that changes how he sees things and finally gives him to the push to go after what he wants.

Author's Note: I was watching a re-run of "Brother's In Arms" and thought, could you imagine being in love with Hotch and knowing he was walking around with a big target on his back…. Hum. Uh oh… I feel another one shot coming, okay, so one shot was a bit of a stretch for me, more like a three or a four shot….

So that idea was combined with a challenge from my good friend who followed me from Pogo and we have turned into an absolute H/P junky. She said to me, "I don't think you can write smut" and then challenged me to try (didn't help that I don't really know what constitutes smut). She might be right on that one, but this is what evolved out of it.

Okay, strictly speaking I know JJ wasn't in this episode, having given birth but it was either her or Garcia that Emily had to have the following conversation with, soooo not one you would have with a guy and Todd was still an unknown. So we are just going to pretend that JJ was there, just came back from maternity leave four episodes sooner.

_This story is a work of fiction by an amateur writer and is for entertainment purposes only. The writer is in no way associated with Criminal Minds nor anyone connected to the program. No Copyright infringement is intended and no monetary compensation has been received by the creation of this story._

_All publicly recognized characters and storylines are owned by The Mark Gordon Company ,Paramount/Viacom, Touchstone Television, CBS Television Studios, ABC Studios, and their related entities._

_All original characters, settings and/or storylines are Copyright protected (__** Rev. Brandywyne L. Walker 2003 - 2011**__) Any duplication or distribution of this story, in whole or in part, is expressly prohibited without the written consent of the Author._

_**Part One – Eavesdropping Supervisory Special Agents**_

SSA Aaron Hotchner looked around the parking lot before he sighed and dropped his hands to his hips. He stood out in front of the Phoenix Police Headquarters and looked around at the surrounding buildings. There wasn't a soul roaming about which was quite the difference from just a couple of hours ago. It had been absolute pandemonium then.

He was currently missing two of his Agents and more than anxious to find them so they could all head back to the hotel for some much needed rest. First he had seen Prentiss come out here, saying that she needed some air and when she hadn't returned after several minutes he had motioned for JJ to go and find her so they could leave.

That had been ten minutes ago and JJ had yet to return, with or without Emily Prentiss.

It had been an incredibly long and stressful day, for the whole team, but Emily in particular had been looking a little worn after the un-sub was shot that evening. He wanted to see her for himself, assure himself that she was okay and get them all back to the hotel. He tried in vain to tell himself that was the only reason he was once again trying to find Prentiss, but even he knew better.

After having scoped out the parking lot completely and still not finding his agents, Hotch made his way around to the side of the building. There had been some picnic tables and benches under a group of trees that way, where the Phoenix officers congregated on cooler days. That seemed to be the most likely place to find his two wayward agents.

As he came to the side of the building he could hear the soft murmur of voices and slowed his steps. For a moment he contemplated just heading over to where they were sitting but the devils of his better nature got the best of him and he leaned against the wall near the corner and tipped his head to listen in.

Emily Prentiss was one of the most guarded agents he had ever had in his unit and even though he knew he should feel guilty, he couldn't help himself. This was finally his chance to gain some insight into her.

He knew that she opened up with JJ and Penelope in a way that she never did with any of the men on the team and although, he would say they were all very close, he personally, still didn't know much about a woman he was so undeniably attracted to. The chance to glean a little more information about her was just too much temptation to resist.

JJ's voice was animated as she talked about Henry and Will. Emily inserted all of the appropriate noises and words but he could tell, even from where he was standing, that her heart wasn't in the conversation. It never ceased to amazing him at how patient Emily was with the members of the team and all of their various topics and interests.

She would have to be, seeing as how they always seemed to go to her with them. He had heard Reid regaling her with his latest book more than once and had seen her talking to Morgan about his evening out with Penelope, or the latest development in his sister's lives. She was often tucked away in Dave's office, sharing a coffee and chattering on about his misspent youth or the early days of the BAU. The three women of his team bonded in a way that surprised him, considering how standoffish they were with Elle in the beginning. It was a common occurrence for the three to take lunch together or to find JJ and Prentiss in Garcia's command post.

But in all that time he couldn't ever remember her talking about herself in anything other than a superficial way. Oh, they all knew bits and pieces about her but it was all surface knowledge. The little things that you have no choice but to pick up on when you spend as much time together as they all did. She was always quick with an ear but was very slow to share, at least with him. He hoped if he stood here long enough he might finally be able to learn something about the _woman_, not the agent.

Silence fell between the two of them and he feared he was too late till JJ spoke again causing him to frown in concern. There was sadness in the young woman's voice that he wasn't used to hearing.

"Are you sure you are okay Em?"

Emily? What was wrong with Prentiss? She had seemed fine the last time he talked with her, just after the shooting.

Her voice was tired when she finally spoke but he could hear the amusement in her voice as if she was humoring her friend. "Seriously JJ, I'm fine; I just needed a minute away and a little fresh air."

"Why do you keep doing this to yourself?" He heard JJ let out a soft sigh and grew more confused, this was obviously a conversation that they had before.

Doing what to herself? If she was having issues why didn't someone come to him?

"I'm in love with him JJ. What would you have me do?"

Whoa, he didn't see that one coming. She was in love? When did that happen? It was granted that he had been a bit out of the loop over the last year but certainly he would have heard about this, one of the others would have let it slip.

"I don't know, anything but this." There was frustration in JJ's voice that Hotch never heard before, she was normally so focused that all you ever got from her was a calm monotone. "I watch you every time he's in a dangerous situation and it eats at you a little more. I watch you try and push it all down into one of your 'little boxes' and pretend what you're feeling isn't there."

She was in love with someone on the team? He could feel the tension in his face as his jaw clinched and he started to catalogue who it could be…

Not Reid, she was too maternal with him, her affection while undeniable wasn't what he could see moving into love. She was fiercely protective of him but at the same time she often teased him for his eccentricities in a way that an older sister would.

He knew it wasn't Dave, she was warmer with him than she was in the beginning but there was still something there that said that she hadn't developed that level of comfort with him yet. Besides, Dave was currently chasing the red headed desk agent from H.R. and Prentiss didn't strike him as a woman who would allow herself to get caught up in Dave's skirt chasing antics.

That left Derek Morgan.

Hotch felt white hot anger welling up inside of him at the thought that Morgan had gotten that close to Prentiss when Aaron himself could not, but that little voice in the back of his head pointed out that he hadn't really tried, in fact, he had tried not to.

Heat spread across his chest and he was so startled by the intense feeling of jealousy that he would have stumbled had he not been leaning on a wall. Never in all of the years he had known Derek Morgan had he ever been jealous of the man and it was shocking in a way he would never have suspected.

Emily let out a soft sigh and smiled at her friend. JJ really worried too much about this. It was what she had accepted when she realized that she was in love with him. She could pack it in, or she could tough it out and if there was one thing that Emily Prentiss was, it was tough. JJ made it sound like it was a hardship and, to Emily, it was anything but.

"JJ… I'm okay with this. It would be much worse if I wasn't here because he would still be getting into these situations and at least here I can see him, do what I can to help keep him safe. Reassure myself that he's okay, that we made it through."

Hotch moved stealthily so that he could get a better angle on them and hopefully be able to finally see them, _see her_.

They came into view as he ducked back behind a grouping of trees that provided a little bit of cover; with the surrounding darkness it was unlikely that they would see him. He started to feel guilty again. There was a reason that they were out here, they wanted the privacy… But he couldn't make himself move away.

Prentiss was crouched down close to the ground and leaning back against the wall. At some point in the evening she had shed her jacket and her arms were flopped over her knees, shirt sleeves pushed up to just before her elbows. His brow gently furrowed. She seemed fine, same as she did earlier. What was it that JJ was seeing?

"Why don't you just tell him?"

"You know I can't. I just…" she shrugged a shoulder negligently, "he doesn't think of me that way. To him I'm just…. Prentiss."

His brow furrowed. That didn't sound quite right, her and Morgan were quite close as he understood it. They spent more time together than any two members of his team, save for Prentiss and JJ, and perhaps Derek and Garcia. Why would she sound so defeated? Morgan cared for her, Hotch was sure of it. His anger at Derek came back but now it was for putting that sound in her voice, the doubt in her tone.

"So instead you do this." JJ's aggravation came through clear in her words.

"It's all I can do." Emily tipped her head down and looked at the ground.

JJ smiled softly at her friend trying to soften her annoyance. "You are far stronger than I would be."

"Not always." She closed her eyes and tipped her head back, letting it rest on the wall behind her. She dropped the rest of the way down till she was sitting on the grass, knees pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them.

"What do you mean?"

"We're going to head back to the hotel and that's where my strength ends."

She looked so sad and JJ had the same intense look on her face that he knew was mirrored on his own. Waiting with almost baited breath for her to explain what that statement meant.

"I wake sometimes in the middle of the night. And I'm sure, that we didn't make it, that the un-sub was a little faster, that we just didn't know enough and he's gone. Most often I end up sitting up all night waiting for morning, just so that I can see him and remind myself that he's okay and still with us. And what I wouldn't give to just be able to touch him, reassure myself of his physical presence, but even then I can't."

"Emily…" JJ's voice sounded unbelievably sad as she uttered that one word.

"I'm okay. I choose this, it's my choice." Emily gave her friend a soft smile at the thought of him.

Hotch felt the jealousy well up in him again, wishing that soft smile was _for him_ and not the man she was in love with.

"I still don't know how you do this, every time we head out. I would be completely insane with worry."

Emily shrugged again and uttered the statement that caused Aaron's heart to stop and his entire world to change, with just a few words.

"Just like you said, I have a little box that is just for Hotch."

Hotch dropped back on the bench nearest to him and floundered. Him? She was talking about him? How could he have not seen that coming? Their voices carried on softly in the distance but he couldn't focus on what they were saying.

She was in love with him… for how long? He couldn't seem to wrap his mind around it. All this time, he had been watching her from a distance, figuring that he never stood a chance and she was in love with him. His hands clinched into fists as he came to a decision, then and there. If there was one thing that couldn't be said about Aaron Hotchner, it was that he was indecisive.

He was just about to move over to them when he heard his name again and paused, wanting to hear the end of the conversation.

"Aaron Hotchner… I have to say Em, I don't really get it."

Emily snorted and looked away. "You wouldn't." There was no derision in her voice, only soft amusement at her friend's statement.

"He's so… impassive, and you are so… not." JJ flapped her hands at the other woman while looking adorably confused.

She gave the blond woman a calculating look, trying to decide how far to go, how much to say. "Have you ever watched him, I mean, really watched him?"

JJ shook her head and waited for the other woman to continue, the curiosity more than evident on her face. Aaron leaned a little closer… This could be more than interesting.

"Try some time when something is on his mind, when he can't quite pin something down. He's complete intense focus and restless energy combined." Emily's eyes got a far off glazed look to them as she remembered the last time, just yesterday when she got to see him like that and felt her blood heat at the memory. "He paces around the room… almost like a caged tiger, searching… hunting, and he's incredibly tactile, he touches everything he passes."

Emily refocused on the woman in front of her, "That intensity has to come out some where and when he finds an outlet, finally finds a woman that gets it, gets him; it's going to be explosive."

Emily shivered slightly at the thought and felt her blood pressure rise. JJ's eyes widened significantly at the change in the other woman's demeanor. If desire ever had a face, at that moment it was Emily Prentiss.

"I don't know… but Hotch is kind of brother like to me, so I just can't see it."

Emily laughed softly, "Or don't want to get it… And that's okay. I really don't want you to get it either."

She let out a knowing smile that caused Hotch's blood to heat at the thought that she just might understand in a way that his ex-wife never could, never tried. "It's like he tries to be two men. There's the one we all know, cool, reserved, controlled, calm, but just underneath the surface there's this other man, one he tries to ignore, keep leashed, and every once and a while he peeks out when his control slips. Take my word for it, there is fire burning there, just below the surface. He's just never been able to let go before."

Aaron closed his eyes for a moment and considered what it would be like, to finally be with a woman where he didn't have to temper his every thought and action. He had loved Haley but there was always a part of himself that he had to keep shuttered away, that she couldn't handle the few times it peaked out from his iron control.

He never had any doubt that Haley had loved him but she loved the young man she thought he was, the one that she thought she married. But she never really understood him, never understood what had driven him away from the law and into the FBI, to Swat and then the BAU. Over the years, he had changed and evolved, but Haley didn't change with him. All she wanted was the 9 to 5, white picket fence, doting husband and father.

She couldn't understand the drive in him, the need that kept him in this job for so many years. It was the part of him that was Hotch, the FBI agent, the profiler she didn't know, didn't understand and had no interest in trying to. Every time that intensity followed him home, she shied away from him, acting nervous and uncomfortable, avoided him or even pushed him away till he regained control. They couldn't even manage a conversation when he wasn't being doting Aaron, forget about having sex entirely when Hotch followed him home.

It was one of the things that signaled the end of their marriage. She wanted only that one part of him and didn't seem to understand that he couldn't be two people, just as much as he could be soft and gentle, there was another part of him that was completely focused and need driven and she wouldn't be happy unless he made that part of him go away. It was something that he couldn't do, though not for a lack of trying.

What he wouldn't give to be free enough to just exist, in and out of the bedroom. To just be Aaron without having to try and keep parts of himself shuttered away at home for fear of offending. The thought alone was staggering and he felt a raging desire flood his system. He wanted that, more than anything, and as he looked over at Emily he thought for the first time that he might have found someone that wanted all of him.

JJ stood and held out a hand to her friend. "Come on, we have to get back to the station, before Hotch sends someone else out to find us."

And just like that, the passionate look in Emily's eyes died and Aaron was reminded of how the whole conversation started. With Emily's fear of him dying. Of waking up alone and being afraid that he was gone.

Well, there was something he could do about that and for once Hotch was going to start things out on the right foot. He was finished with never having what he wanted and he more than wanted the woman sitting just feet from him.

He finally came out from behind the collection of trees and moved towards the women.

Emily started to leaver herself up from the ground when she was startled into silence by the sound of a throat being cleared off to her left. Emily took in the sight of Hotch standing at the corner of the building and her eyes widened briefly before she closed them and allowed her head to thump back into the wall behind her.

She had no idea how much he had heard but she was willing to bet, given her luck, than it was more than she ever wanted him to and felt the blush rising up into her cheeks.

_**TBC in Part 2 – One Touch Says It All**_


	2. One Touch Says It All

_**Part 2 – One Touch Says It All**_

_****_

_**

* * *

**_

_Author's Note: First... WOW and thank you all so much… I got up this morning to check my email and was inundated with responses to the first chapter… Which I can admit that I so wasn't expecting… I'm feeling a little bit overwhelmed and a little shy. I'm gonna answer my reviews tonight when I get home from work but this, posting now, is my heartfelt thank you._

_Originally I wasn't going to post this part until tomorrow morning but your responses gave me the push to polish it off this afternoon before heading off to work… I get now why people say that reviews are like candy and highly motivational. :-D_

_Okay, this chapter feels like a bit of tease because it's so short but there's a lot compacted into a small space, but believe me, the next part, which is three times the size makes up for it… I hope. I should have it up late Thursday night, provided that nothing interferes between now and then (read into that real life)._

_

* * *

_

Aaron's gaze was focused on JJ as he spoke in the same clear soft tones that he always used when dealing with the media liaison, but there was something more under it this time. Something that made Emily's eyes snap open and her body flush with excitement.

"The trucks are ready to go." He looked down at Emily briefly and she drew in a sharp breath at the look in his eyes. Hotch turned back to JJ continuing where he left off before he looked down at Emily, he knew he should have kept his eyes off her till they were alone. "Go with the others; tell them we'll be along shortly."

JJ looked down at her friend and was about to object when Hotch raised his hand slightly. What she saw there, in his eyes, startled her down to her very shoes. He heard _everything they said_, and if she had to hazard a guess he wasn't at all unhappy with what he had learned about her dark haired friend.

She moved forward and rested a hand on his forearm, looking up into his eyes, scrutinizing him, trying to find the thing that she needed before leaving her best friend in his care.

Aaron gently rested a hand over top of hers, giving it a soft squeeze. His eyes softened at the concern in her gaze. Concern for a woman they both cared a great deal about. "It's okay JJ. I'll take care of her, I promise."

She smiled softly, gave him a small nod before moving off to where the others were waiting. Aaron stood there and watched as she pushed them all at the truck, hurriedly encouraging them to get in, before giving one last look back, she climbed in herself and they drove off.

On silent feet he moved over till he was standing directly in front of Emily, his body blocking out the overhead light and bathing her form in darkness while cloaking his own face in shadows. Emily tipped her head back and wished she could see what he was thinking but the lack of light kept her from seeing anything clearly and she desperately needed something. Some indication of which way she should behave, she needed that clue from him and she wasn't getting it.

Hotch gave her a reassuring smile, turning slightly so that the light reached his face. He reached out a hand towards her, willing her to take it, to take that last step, take him. His breath caught in his throat as he waited for her to make a choice, the same choice he had made before coming over to her.

Emily reached up her hand but hesitated for just a moment unsure of the question he was asking her with his eyes and outstretched limb. But she somehow knew if she took his hand, things were going to change between them. "Hotch?"

"Take my hand Emily." His voice was soft and reassuring but there was a shift in his manner, just below the surface that she couldn't pin down and it had her more than a little unnerved.

Emily peered up into his dark, dark eyes, searching for answers to thousands of questions. Ones she didn't even have formed yet and tentatively placed her fingers within his grasp. Somehow she knew that by taking his hand, she was making the right choice. She just wasn't sure that she understood the options yet.

Finally, levering herself up off the ground with his help, she was shocked slightly when he didn't move away, in fact, stepped closer to her. Her body was trapped between the hard brick against her back and the wall of his chest.

Her breath hitched in her chest, "Aaron?"

He moved slightly closer murmuring, "Trust me?"

"Always trust you." She said it with finality as if there was never another option and while her voice was soft, it was also clear and sure.

There was a hairs breath between them and she could feel the heat radiating from his form, causing her own body to heat in response and she thought that perhaps, she understood what he was asking. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply through her nose, taking in the crisp clean sent of him, reveling in the sense of comfort she received from that one thing alone.

Aaron reached a hand up and cupped her chin, tilting her face up so that he could see her unobstructed for the first time that night. Even though she tried to suppress it and cover it up, Hotch could see the latent fear in her eyes, the same sad look she had when standing with him and Dave behind the ambulance as Morgan led the suspect away. Now, he knew what the look said and was humbled to see it directed at him.

Still holding her hand in his other one he lifted her it up to his neck. She trembled slightly as he pressed her palm against his carotid artery, allowing her to feel the strong pulses of his heart through the soft skin. His own hand covered her smaller one and he closed his eyes, breathing deeply through his nose. It had been so long since anyone touched him, really touched him, and he felt an unexpected pleasure thrumming through his blood at the contact.

She stared up into his face and when he opened his eyes again she saw nothing but understanding in their depths, comfort given and received. Aaron glanced down and watched as his other hand cupped her elbow before slowly sliding up the length of her arm feeling the definition of her muscles, the strength contained within her compact frame, strength that was inherently Emily Prentiss and had little to do with her physicality.

There was something in the way that he touched her that was methodical, gentle and achingly intimate. She felt his slightly rough skin caressing the bare flesh of her neck, cupping it as he stepped a little closer. Ever so gently he tugged her the remaining distance until her cheek was pressed into his chest. He never said a word, one hand holding hers to his neck as the other slid from her neck down the length of her back, tracing the line of her spine till he was holding her firmly to his chest.

Emily closed her eyes and allowed the last of the tension and worry to seep from her body. She breathed deeply, inhaling his scent and allowed it to comfort her further. She didn't know how long they stood there, like that, under the light of a distant lamp but she was never more grateful for the type of man that Hotch was as she was at that moment.

He pulled back and gently brushed at the underside of her eye, capturing moisture that never managed to escape. He took her hand in his own and started to lead her to the front of the building.

"Come, the rest of the team will be wondering where we are."

Emily was slightly surprised when he never let go of her hand even when they were in full view of the station house. Just led her over to the lone SUV in the parking lot, opened the door before helping her in. He continued to look at her with that same enigmatic look as he closed the door and moved to the driver's side.

She shifted in her seat and turned to look at him as he drove. Emily was certain that she could spend a hundred years and still find things about this man that she didn't know. In the last half hour there had been a paradigm shift in their relationship and she couldn't figure out what it was.

Seemed that the man sitting next to her was the one with the answers and right now, he wasn't sharing.

Aaron Hotchner was quiet and reserved on the surface, speaking only when necessary and saying only what needed to be said, nothing more. And in that moment his manner created another level of intimacy between the two of them. There seemed to be a tacit understanding between the two of them that words didn't need to express.

The trip to the hotel was a short one and Emily had been so caught up her thoughts that she was startled at the change of scenery. Hotch pulled into a parking spot, turned off the truck and got out. A feeling of total unreality filled the cab as she watched him move around the hood to her door. Again he held the door open, helping her out before folding her hand firmly in his own and leading her to the entrance of the hotel.

Aaron held the door open for her and allowed her to enter first, placing his hand on her lower back and guided her inside. Rather than moving to the bar where the rest of the team was gathered he stopped long enough for JJ to look up. He tipped his head to her, communicating something with his look, and started to usher Emily away again.

The blond looked up and gave them both a soft smile and a nod before turning back to her conversation with Reid.

Emily could admit it; she was more confused than ever. She would give anything to know what was going on in his mind at the moment.

The confusion continued to grow as they stopped in front of her hotel room door. Hotch smiled softly at her, brushing the back of his fingers down her cheek, before moving off towards his own room, never saying a word, leaving her dazed and confused in the hall.

She stood there, blinking, stunned stupid for several minutes before finally pulling herself together and letting herself into her room.

Emily felt like she had landed on a different planet as she stood next to the utilitarian hotel bed. Her mind rattled through the events of the evening, from the shooting, to her talk with JJ, her strange encounter with Hotch, and the trip through the hotel.

There was something missing from the whole thing and it left her with a slightly unsettled lost feeling. She tried to connect the dots but her experiences with men never left her with the knowledge she needed to figure out what Hotch had been thinking that night.

Visibly shaking herself of her thoughts she went about her evening routine and tried to put it out of her mind. She would think about it again when she was a little more focused. She went about everything in the same, normal, pattern that she did every night. She pulled her night clothes from her go bag and headed for the bathroom. She changed into a tank top and shorts, brushing out her hair, cleaning her teeth. But still that same feeling of everything being different followed her and she couldn't seem to shake it.

When the knock came ten minutes later, she assumed it was JJ checking on her again before heading off to bed herself and thought nothing of opening the door.

Hotch stood there before her dressed in a t-shirt and jogging pants and had that same perplexing look in his eyes that she couldn't decipher. In his hand he carried his room card, gun and credentials. Without thinking she stepped aside and watched with wide eyes and her lips slightly parted as he moved over to the bed, dropping his items on the bedside table. The opposite side from where her same items were laying.

Hotch came over with a full smile on his face at the look on hers. She was completely confused and it was a look that he enjoyed putting there, seeing her so completely off balance because of something he did. Using a single finger he pushed up and her lower jaw and chuckled softly when her mouth snapped shut.

Grasping her smaller hand in his own he pulled her forward and hugged her tightly to his chest, burying his face in her soft hair.

"You are truly delightful." He pulled back and smiled at her and without conscious thought of her own she smiled back, simply in response to a look on his face that she didn't get to see that often.

Honest, pure, real happiness.

He reached out and grasped her soft palm in his own. He found that now that he had finally allowed himself to touch her, crossed that final barrier between them, he couldn't stop doing it.

Aaron tugged on her hand and led her around the room locking the door and shutting off the lights as they went. He carefully toed his sneakers off and pushed them under the end of the bed with his foot, tapping them lightly till they lined up perfectly with the end of the bed post. Emily smiled at the strange little ritual and at the fact that she was allowed to see it.

They moved further up the bed and he pulled back the covers on the side of the bed that he had claimed and motioned of her to crawl in. When she hesitated he reached out and cupped the sides of her face, smoothly brushing her hair back from her cheeks.

For a moment he contemplated kissing her, finally closing that last distance between them, but he repressed the need. That wasn't what this was about. He leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to her forehead before pushing her into the bed.

"Get in Emily." Any hesitation she felt disappeared at the contentment in his voice.

Once she was settled in the center he crawled in next to her, pulling the warm blankets up over them and blocking out the chill of the air conditioning.

"Hotch…." Emily's voice was soft and confused but there was a slightly needy quality to it as well, that tugged on his heart strings.

Wrapping his arms around her he pulled her tight to his chest. "Sssshhh, this way you won't have to wait when the nightmare comes."

Emily finally understood what he was doing, what this had all be about, and laid her head down over his heart. A completely relaxed smile graced her features and she allowed her eyes to close.

* * *

_**TBC in Part Three – Behind Closed Doors (Rated M)**_


	3. Behind Closed Doors

_**Part Three – Behind Closed Doors**_

_

* * *

_

_Author's Note: I am in awe and seriously humbled by the overwhelming response you have all had to this story. There are no words to describe the way that you have all made me feel. I thank you from the depths of my heart._

_So the early update is brought to you tonight by HGRHfan35, who is going for surgery before my planned update was due for posting… So this is for you HGRH. I'll keep my fingers crossed that everything goes well!_

_Okay… So here it is, the part that was for the challenge (Cass, I may never forgive you for this!), but being me, can't do anything without some kind of build-up (but thirteen pages? Seriously?)… So here it is and now I'm gonna go and hide under my couch…I sincerely hope that this lives up to expectations! I can't believe I'm actually posting this. :-P_

* * *

Emily felt her body jerk violently as she woke. She gasped softly for breath trying to block out the images that were flooding her mind. Her eyes flickered open, taking in the soft low light from the night table and she found herself confused for a moment. Her gaze was filled with the sight of a soft light grey shirt and she could feel the soft rise and fall of breathing beneath her head. She tipped her head up to look at Aaron as she tried to slow the racing of her heart. She jumped again as she found herself staring into deep dark eyes, looking so intently at her own.

Hotch had been awake for some time simply watching her sleep. All of the tension that had been in her face the last couple of days had eased completely as she became more relaxed and it took all of his willpower to not wake her up then and there and take her, make her his own. She was so undeniably lovely and he had been completely enraptured by the peaceful look on her face.

Aaron rolled onto his side and wiggled down the bed till he was lying face to face with Emily and could see her clearly. He reached a finger up and tucked her hair behind her ear. She smiled softly, shyly, laying just inches away from him and he felt any residual tension, from her abrupt awakening, leave his frame.

He honestly had been afraid that the level of intimacy that they had achieved that evening would dissipate with distance and sleep. That the wall that seemed to be perpetually between them would have returned. And he found himself wanting that closeness with her, that freedom, more than anything else. He found his mind flashing back to the things she had said about him, about the man that he was and wondered, would she really understand him?

He watched with curious eyes as she reached a hand up between them. It hovered for a second before pressing into his chest just above his heart.

Emily closed her eyes and breathed deeply, allowing the soothing feeling of his heartbeat against her palm reassure her of his presence and how alive he really was. This was the thing that she had wished for every other time she had awoken in the dark of night and felt moisture collect on her lashes. That he would do this for her, said more to her than any words that he could have uttered and it was such a _Hotch_ thing to do, to say so much by saying nothing at all.

"We were back at that apartment block. You went in first and he was waiting on the other side of the door." Her voice was reticent, as if she was sharing a dark secret but there was a light in her eyes that betrayed the gloom of the thoughts she was sharing.

"It never happened." His voice was gentle with understanding. If there was anything that the members of their unit understood it was the 'what if' that played out in dreams.

"I know. It never does. But when you're asleep your mind can go the places that your conscious mind refuses."

Aaron stayed silent but laid his hand over hers, pressing it harder to his heart, offering her the only comfort that he really could… the reassurance of his presence.

She closed her eyes at his touch, understanding his unspoken statement. Emily knew he heard her conversation with JJ but rather than ignoring it, which was what she fully expected him to do, things changed, and she wasn't sure why. She understood her own motivations but not his. This was completely out of left field and was something she never would have predicted in a million years, to be here, like this, with him.

Suddenly, that question became the most pressing thought in her mind. "Why?" Her voice was quiet, as if she were afraid of the answer.

Hotch's face became pensive as he tried to figure out how to explain it to her. A thousand questions were hidden in that one word and he could hear them all. Why was he doing this? Why did he want to? Why didn't he before?

It was instinctive more than anything else; for the first time in a very long time, he had trusted his heart to guide him and completely ignored his logical mind with its constant questions and doubts. But he knew she needed the reasons to understand how they could be where they were now, laying so close together, sharing the same warmth and breathing the same air.

"The first time the idea crossed my mind we were on the jet, coming back from Milwaukee." Hotch reached up and folded her hand into his own and lowered his voice as he continued, "You were shifting about, having a bad dream I think, and without thought I reached over and lay my hand on the side of your face and you instantly settled. For a moment I wanted to be that man. The one that calmed your dreams, woke you from your nightmares, and held you in the night."

His gazed hardened for a moment with remembered shame. "I instantly felt guilty because I had my crumbling marriage at home and even though I knew it was a total loss, knew when I left the house that day, I felt obligated to try and save it."

"That's why you pulled away from me after that?" He could see in her eyes that she was connecting the dots. "You kept me closer than before but at the same time you were harder and colder than you had been since I first joined the team."

"Yes." Aaron was able to express a dozen answers with that one word.

Emily tipped her eyes down, not wanting to see the look in his eyes. "I thought, perhaps you had been regretting your decision to ask me back."

"No Emily. Never, not for even a moment have I regretted asking you to come back with me that day. This is where you belong." By the tone of his voice it was clear he was surprised by her statement.

"Tonight as I was standing there listening to you and JJ talking and I realized for the first time since that day, that I could have this. I didn't need to keep pulling away from you. That you wanted that affection from me." Aaron tipped his head slightly so that he could look into her eyes and hoped that she understood what he was saying to her. That for him this was for more than tonight, that it would be something that they could build on, and that he wanted to.

Emily nodded her head in understanding, "I do," her voice was so soft that he had to strain to hear it, "more than anything."

Emily's eyes met his once again and the look she gave him halted Aaron's breathing completely. There was such naked longing and desire in her eyes that his blood flamed and he was instantly rock hard. Their mutual desires going from zero to sixty in a split second.

He hesitated for only a second before finally breaching the last barrier between them and pressed his lips to hers, loving the feel of their warm soft pressure against his own. She responded instantly and with a ferocity that surprised him. But given the look in her eyes it really shouldn't have. For a moment he stalled, unsure of how to proceed. This level of passion was honestly beyond his experience. In all of the years he had been married, sex was almost always planned, controlled, under the blankets and in the dark.

With Emily, the blankets where bunched on the end of the bed. The lamp on the night table was on, and planning and control were nowhere to be found. Here he was, in bed with a woman that seemed to understand him, _wanted all of him_. But he didn't really know how to react. He had spent years trying to not be that man, and he didn't know how to just let go anymore.

Emily pulled away from his lips and looked deep into his eyes, telling him what he needed to do, without saying a word. Hotch sucked in a hard breath and let go of his rational mind and followed what his instincts were telling him, what his own needs where telling him to do. It had worked so far that evening and he was counting on it continuing to do so.

Aaron rolled onto his back, pulling her along with him as his hand laced through her hair. He pulled her lips back down to his own and there was a light slide of skin against skin that was heartbreakingly gentle. He nipped softly on her lower lip, pulling it, suckling softly and smiled at the soft moan she released in response. She tasted so sweet; he thought for a moment that he could lay there, under her and kiss her forever.

Hotch, let out a soft groan at the feel of her soft tongue flicking lightly at the seam of his lips, encouraging him to open up and let her in. Her legs slid down the bed till Emily's thighs were bracketing his and she was draped across his chest, pressed flush against him. Finally, he acquiesced to her probing tongue and opened his mouth, accepting her inside and reveling in the way she dove forward. Aaron lifted his head off of the pillow, matching her movements, while pulling her down, bring them closer together. He drove his tongue deeper into her mouth, tangling with her own, feeling her soft panted breaths on his face.

Aaron pulled back and looked up into her eyes for a moment. It was extraordinary; this soothing feeling of belonging, of acceptance he had in that moment and was in complete paradox to the fire raging through his veins. As their lips met again, his hands slithered down her back, caressing her back and sides with firm strokes till her found the place where her shirt had ridden up. Hotch's hands stole underneath the soft fabric and let out a whispered curse at the feeling her bare flesh for the first time.

"God, you're so soft," he mumbled against her mouth. Aaron reveled in the feeling of her warm skin under his hands, tracing along the skin of her back before pressing her down harder against his chest while simultaneously arching up into her body. The movement pulling her flush against him and enjoying her light weight blanketing his own form, warming him in a way that he hadn't felt in longer than her cared to remember.

Emily alternated between nibbling kisses on his lips and tracing the inside of his mouth with her tongue, licking softly at his pallet before tangling her tongue with his own. Keeping him thoroughly distracted she wiggled her hands between them and pushed his shirt up his chest, tracing the strong smooth lines of his torso. She smiled against his lips at the way his muscles jumped in reaction to her cool fingers.

Ever so slowly her fingers trailed up his chest, kneading the muscles, flexing her fingers, mapping the contours of his form till she reached his clavicle. Emily let out a sly smile against his lips as she curled her fingers, digging short nails into his flesh before raking them gently down causing Aaron to arch his neck and hiss with pleasure.

_Too many clothes, there was too much between them_.

It was the only conscious thought left in his mind. Hotch, sat up causing Emily to have to straddle his lap to accommodate the movement. She rocked against his hardened length and her eyes fluttered shut at the pleasant friction where she needed it most. He latched onto the skin of her throat, biting and sucking as he worked to push her shirt up, getting his hands all tangled up in the process.

Emily almost laughed at his desperate attempts to get her top off. Patience thy name is Aaron Hotchner, she thought with a snort.

Over and over in his mind, her words from earlier kept playing… _"And when he finally finds a woman who gets it, gets him, it's going to be explosive."_ and he felt his body tremble with excitement, his movements becoming less controlled and more frantic with each repetition of the thought. Gasping for breath, he pulled away from her neck and his eyes narrowed in pleasure at the love bites he could see dotting her skin, _marks that he put there_.

"Fuck." Emily smiled softly at his frustrated inability to get her tank off and crossed her arms, snagging the ends of her shirt and whipping it up over her head, allowing it to carelessly drop over the side of the bed.

Met with miles of gloriously bare skin his hands latched onto her hips, fingers biting into her skin and pulled her down tight on his erection while simultaneously burying his face in the soft skin between her breasts, licking, nibbling and sucking frantically on every inch of flesh he could reach, while still keeping her in position on his lap and the wonderful friction of her desperate little wiggling movements.

Emily threw back her head and released a heady moan, grinding down on his cock. His responses where everything she had thought they would be, dreamed they would be. Aaron's movements were frantic; solely need driven, and driving her completely insane.

In direct response to the increased pressure on his cock, Hotch twisted and flipped her onto her back, pulling far enough away to toss his own shirt onto the floor.

Aaron knelt over Emily on the bed, staring down at her and gasped for breath, trying to get his raging hormones back under control. He felt completely out of control and all of his learned behaviors started to kick back in. She wouldn't like this, wouldn't appreciate his driving needs.

Emily saw what was happening behind his eyes and reach a hand out for him. As his fingers touched hers she gently whispered, trying to bring him back to her, "You won't hurt me Aaron. You won't scare me away."

He threaded his fingers through hers as his eyes dropped shut. She had unconsciously spoken his thoughts back to him. She wasn't Haley. He wouldn't scare her or cause her to turn away from him. When his eyes opened back up they were dilated with heat and Emily pulled on his hand, bringing him back down to her.

He slid along her body and growled low in this throat at the feel of her bare breasts, all of her soft warm skin, pressed so deliciously against his own. One hand reached up and tangled in her hair, holding her head in place, as he swooped back down and took her lips again, his tongue flicking at the thin line, demanding entrance to the moist cavern.

Emily parted her lips eagerly and let out a strained gasp into his mouth as his fingers trailed from her shoulder along the crest of her breast. His gun callused fingers felt wonderful on her bare skin. Hotch circled her nipple, teasingly before moving down along her side and she arched her back, aching for his touch where he was intentionally avoiding.

When she tried to maneuver her body into a position that would give her the contact she wanted Aaron responded by dropping his full weight on her, pressing her into the bed, telling her without words that this was his show. That he wanted to tease her and enjoy her at his own pace and that nothing she did was going to make him rush.

"Please... Please, touch me." Emily let out on a breathy moan against the side of his face before his lips once again took possession of hers. She threw her pride out the window, begging for his touch, desperate for the feel of him.

Aaron smirked against her lips and allowed his hands to continue their earlier exploration. His touch alternated between firm pressure to just ghosting his fingers along her skin, tracing along her back before coming back up along her side. Finally, when she was practically vibrating with need he trailed his fingers back to her beautiful breasts and gently twisted one hardened nipple causing Emily to cry out softly at the sensation.

She frantically scissored her legs on either side of his, searching for some type of friction, anywhere that she could get it. There was an overwhelming need building inside of her and she wanted to scream with the feeling of her own long repressed desires.

Hotch released her mouth, gently nibbling and licking his way along her neck, sucking softly on one of the more vibrant bite marks there, before slipping his way down her body. He slid one hand behind her back, helping her to arch up slightly into him before leaning down and capturing one of her rose hued nipples between his lips, gently tugging the hardened tip with his teeth.

She let out several panted breaths at the feel of his day old stubble rubbing against her skin. Emily fisted her hands in his hair and opened bleary eyes to look down at the man that was paying such devoted attention to her body. What she saw almost caused her eyes to cross as he released her breast and gave her a boyish grin before licking his way to the other side, blowing a cool stream of air in his wake, before circling the areola with the tip of his tongue, flicking the tip and making her tremble with need. She dropped her head back and thumped it on the pillow as she clutched him tighter to her chest.

"God, yes… That feels so good." She alternated between arching up into his mouth and trying to pull him away. It was an exquisite torment that she didn't want to give up, not ever, not for anything. But at the same time she was eager to feel him too, to be able to touch him as he was touching her.

Too bad for her, Hotch seemed to have other ideas and he raised himself up onto his knees between her spread legs, looking down at her as she heaved for breath, trying to force air into her lungs. She was magnificent and he couldn't get enough of the look of her laying there before him, his for the taking. As Emily met his eyes he lay his palms on the insides of her knees before slowly dragging his hands up the inside of her legs and his eyes heated at the way that her hips shifted around as he got closer to the apex of thighs.

He slowed for a moment and traced the edge of her panties, along the crease of her leg before moving up to grasp the edge of her sleep shorts, before sliding both down her legs. Finally having no choice he lifted himself off of the bed and pulled them the rest of the way off, dropping them negligently on the floor with the rest of their clothing.

With far less ceremony he shoved his own sweats down his legs and kicked them off to the side.

Emily raised herself up and turned so that she was sitting on the side of the bed. She tipped her head back, looking up at Hotch and allowed her eyes to flutter shut at the feel of his broad hands cupping her face. He gently and carefully brushed her hair back, tucking it behind her ears. Emily not wanting to remain idle rested her palms on the front of his thighs, tracing the strong corded muscles just beneath the surface.

She opened her eyes and allowed herself to take in the sight of his cock, positioned perfectly in front of her. She lifted one hand up and slowly trailed her fingers from the base to the very tip of him before circling his length in her palm. Slowly, keeping eye contact with him she leaned forward and flicked the end with the tip of her tongue, catching the drop of precum that had collected there. Emily wrapped her lips around the end of his cock and memorized the shape of him with her tongue alone, flitting and flickering her tongue around and around but going no further, teasing him as he had teased her earlier.

"Oh my God, Emily, please." His voice was a harsh with longing.

Aaron finally had to close his eyes, blocking out the delicious sight of Emily with her lips stretched tantalizingly around his erection. He could feel the slow slide of her mouth along him; the way she traced the veins with her tongue and knew there was no way he would be able to hold out if she kept on with what she was doing.

She did something with the tip of her tongue that caused Aaron's hips to jerk roughly forward without any conscious effort of his own, pushing himself deeper into her mouth. His eyes slammed open, expecting to see condemnation in the depths of hers. All there was, was a gentle teasing light as she still all movement, telling him without words that he could do what pleased him and she wouldn't get upset.

Hotch dropped one hand onto her shoulder and the other to the back of her head, threading his fingers through her hair. Moving a half a step forward, he began to slowly rock his hips, allowing his cock to slide in and out of her mouth. Emily's eyes fluttered shut and she emitted a soft moan from deep in her throat, causing an answering noise from his own.

His hand fisted in her hair and each time he pulled back she attempted to suck him in, increasing his desire each time her lips slid down his length. He rocked his hips forward again, angling his cock a little deeper into the hot heat of her mouth and thought that it was a night for firsts.

Aaron opened his eyes and looked down his body at the sight of Emily passively taking his length into her mouth. It was something he had never done before, fucked someone's mouth, and from the look of blissful enjoyment on her face, it wouldn't be the last time he would be permitted to do so.

His movements became more frantic with each pass of her tongue and it was taking all his will not to release himself into the willing warmth of her throat. Emily's fingers curled into his thighs, gently scratching at his skin, signaling her pleasure in the act they were sharing and he knew he had to put an end to this or it would be over before it even started.

He pulled her away from his aching length before cupping her face in his palms again. He didn't speak until her eyes finally met his own heated gaze. "Not this time Emily. First time I come tonight I want it to be inside you."

Emily glanced away from him. This was so horribly awkward, especially with Hotch standing naked in front of her, hard and more than willing. "I don't have anything with me." She spoke in a voice that was whisper soft.

Aaron tipped his head to the side in curious thought as he spoke, "Are you not protected?"

"Well, yes, but…" Emily allowed her voice to trail off, wishing the bed would swallow her whole and she could avoid this conversation altogether.

Aaron smiled softly at her, understanding her discomfort. "I'm fairly certain we're both clean. The FBI medical almost guarantees that and I haven't been with anyone but…" His voice trailed off, not wanting to bring up her name so he turned the attention on her, looking at her in askance.

"My latest dry spell has lasted so long I could compete with the Sahara." Emily's tone was sardonic, if a little bit embarrassed.

"Then I don't think we have anything to be worried about."

Hotch encouraged her to lie back on the bed and crawled onto it letting his body come to rest next to hers. Aaron lay on his side, his upper body braced on one elbow and his hand cupping the back of her head, holding her gaze in place while he touched her body, reveled in her reactions. He was amazed and a little humbled by her, she was so unbelievably responsive to him, to his touch, to his desires.

One large hand played a path down her leg before gripping the back of her knee and lifting her leg up over his thigh, spreading her open before him. He massaged the tight muscle firmly as he made his way back up to the juncture of her thighs.

His fingers danced along her mound, playing with the soft hair there and grinned at the way her eyelashes fluttered with the touch, before dipping inside her lips, unerringly finding her clit and giving it a firm stroke. Emily's hips bucked up off of the bed and she mewled softly at the unexpected contact.

When his touch moved away from where she wanted it most her eyes opened and made contact with his own. Emily shifted her hips at the loss of his touch and he grinned slightly at her. He would not leave her unfulfilled.

Aaron shifted up the bed a little higher pulling her one leg along with him, opening her up a little more. She watched his face, mesmerized by the depth of concentration in his eyes as his hand moved down her other leg and gripped her knee, making her bend as he pulled it up, opening her as far as she was comfortable before returning to his earlier ministrations. Her foot came to rest on the bed, knee bent and he traced the return path back up her leg, causing her to flush at the way he was looking at her.

Hotch's eyes flitted back and forth between his hand and Emily's face as his fingers dipped down between her folds, carefully sliding one long slender finger inside her and this time it was his turn to moan. "My god, you're wet."

The feeling of his finger slipping slowly in and out of her depths caused Emily to shift her hips restlessly on the bed. She reached up to bring his face to her own, so she could kiss him again and was shocked when he shook his head.

"No. I want to watch you." His voice was rough and husky and combined with his words caused another flood of juices to spill from her heated core.

She could see the wariness in him, the fear of rejection and even though she wasn't completely comfortable being so open and on display she nodded her head. She could feel the blush staining her cheeks but allowed her body to relax back into the sheets underneath her.

With every act of acceptance Aaron could feel more and more of his ridged control loosening. He turned off his thoughts, his constant questioning and turned himself over completely to the enjoyment he was finding here, with Emily. Contradicting his earlier wishes he leaned down and pressed several hard kisses to her lips before pulling away once again so he could enjoy the view that was laid out before him.

He was completely enraptured by the sight of her, the way that her chests rose and fell with her breathing. The way her legs lay splayed out to the sides, keeping her open for him, for his touch, for his gaze. She truly was magnificent and he felt a rush of primal pride that she was his now. She was his alone to enjoy, his to love.

His eyes met hers again and Emily was startled at the level of heat contained in his gaze. He shifted his hand and she gasped harshly as he drove another finger up inside of her, his thumb pressing down hard on her clit. There was no more need for rational thought as she threw back her head and moaned at the pleasures he was inflicting on her body.

Hotch allowed his eyes to flit back and forth along her length as he drove his fingers in and out of her, stretching her, preparing her for him. She was wonderfully tight and would feel so snug around his length that he actually hardened further at the thought of being buried deep inside of her, feeling those same muscles tight around him.

His own eyes drifted shut as he leaned down to growl in her ear, "Fuck, you feel so good. I can't wait to be inside of you."

She let out a trembling whisper, begging him to take her now, "Please Aaron, I want to feel you."

"Not yet."

As he pulled away Emily looked up into his passion drugged eyes and knew that this was going to change everything. He was the epitome of an alpha male, strong, willful and possessive. There was no way after this that he would let her go. Not that she wanted him to. To be caught by him was one thing she had always wanted. Had wanted for what felt like years.

Hotch pushed a third finger into her and stroked along her clit with his thumb, awestruck by the sight of her tossing her head back and forth with the movement. Her hips canted off the bed, rocking on his hand, fucking his fingers. Her hand gripped the sheet, twisting it in her fist; the other scratched along his back as she mumbled his name over and over again.

As he felt her walls start to contract around his intruding fingers, he spoke in a harsh whisper, "Open your eyes," when her eyes finally connected with him he commanded, "Come for me Emily. I want to see you fall apart."

And she did, with a cry of unadulterated pleasure.

His own driving needs came to the forefront as he watched her gasp for breath and he rolled over on top of her, settling himself in the cradle of her thighs. Aaron positioned himself just outside of her entrance and willed her to look at him as he finally joined them together, in the most basic of ways possible.

He tried to maintain eye contact with her but couldn't manage it, allowing his head to drop forward; he cursed in her ear, "Christ!" He bit his lower lip and squeezed his eyes shut as tight as he could, willing himself not to come too quickly. "You're so tight." Slowly, inch by inch he settled himself deep inside her.

He braced himself on his forearms and used his hands to pet the hair away from her face as she adjusted to the intrusion of his length. Unable to hold still any longer he pushed into her a little harder, a little deeper, causing her to toss her head back and gasp and her desires came to the surface again.

"Fuck, I love the way you feel." Hotch's voice was deep and gravely as he spoke.

Emily turned her head to the side and struggled for breath, enjoying the slight sting of being stretched so completely by him. Aaron laid his forehead on her temple and let out a soft groan in her ear as he pulled out before pushing back into her harder than before. "You're so hot and so unbelievably wet. You want me don't you? It's me making you this wet?"

"You," she gasped for breath and looked back up into his eyes, "it's always been you."

"Always Emily?" He reached a hand down and pulled her leg up over his hip, angling her hips so that he could drive deeper inside of her. "How long have you wanted this? How many times have you woken in the middle of the night, wet and swollen… praying for my touch?" His voice was a soft growl and his eyes were almost black from his passion. He reveled in the way that her breath hitched in her throat each time he pushed up inside of her, slightly jarring her body.

Emily clutched at his shoulders, her fingers reflexively digging into his flesh. "Too long, too many times, please Aaron, harder." She lifted her other leg until they were completely wrapped around his waist and let out a series of hard gasps as he obliged her wishes.

Hotch levered himself up so that he was braced on his knees, his palms lying flat on the bed next to her head. He slid in and out of her but couldn't get the angle he was looking for, the one that would drive her completely out of her mind.

That was what he wanted from this night. He wanted to possess her completely, ensure that she never thought about another man touching her again. Fuck her, claim her completely and brand her with the feel of his skin, just as she had branded him with the first touch of her lips.

With one hand he reached forward and grasped the head board, slipping the other one down he wrapped the limb below her shoulders pulling her up with him.

Emily cried out as her shoulders were slammed into the headboard and she dropped fully into his lap, driving him that last little bit up inside of her, and she knew without a doubt that she would be feeling him for days after this. She braced her hands on his shoulders and gave him a look that could only be described as… feral.

He pulled back enough so that she could clearly see his face. His eyes were so dilated with hunger they were almost black. She watched, mesmerized as the drops of perspiration on his forehead combined so slide down the side of his face. She leaned forward and licked the drop near his ear before speaking in a voice barely above a whisper but harsh and filled with unmistakable longing, "Christ!" She tightened her internal muscles around his rock hard length and gasped as he rocked her back against the wall. "Do it Aaron… Fuck me… Harder."

Aaron dropped his head forward and bit her shoulder in an effort not to cry out. Emily bit down on her lower lip to contain her grin. It seemed her coolly repressed Unit Chief had a closet fetish for dirty talk, although, it shouldn't be that shocking considering how verbose _he had been_ so far.

She slid her fingers into his short hair, more than happy to oblige, and held his head in place so that her lips remained next to his ear. "God, you're so hard and so very deep. I love the feel of your cock inside me," Emily panted with the effort of speaking while he was fucking her so beautifully, "Fuck me Hotch, I need it, pleeeeasssse." The last word came out in a soft whine that seemed to ratchet up his desires if the soft rumbles he was emitting in her own ear where any indication.

Tipping her head back and arching her long neck she let out a throaty moan, egging him on, "You're so big it almost hurts…" She gasped several times in rapid succession as his pace increased. She braced her feet on the mattress and her shoulders against the headboard in preparation for his reaction to her next comment.

"No one… No one has ever… will ever fuck me like you can." And with that he completely lost all semblance of control. He bit down viciously on her neck causing her to cry out loudly as she violently came around his length.

She gripped his shoulders tighter as he sucked on her neck, panting against her skin with exertion. "That's it Hotch. Bite me; mark me so that everyone knows I belong to you." Emily wrapped her arms tight around his shoulders, clinging to him, digging her short nails into his back. "I know you want to." Her voice was a soft purr in his ear and her growled low in his chest in response to her invitation.

Aaron reached up and gripped her head in his strong hands before biting into her soft skin again. Emily let out a brilliant smile as she felt his most base desires finally being let free, the possessive, passionate man that he kept so tightly bound beneath the surface, the one that she had seen him trying so hard to control time and time again.

Aaron panted against her ear, he couldn't let go. There was one thing left that he needed, that one thing that would push him over the edge. "Tell me… Not her… Me. Say it. Need to hear you say it."

Emily didn't even hedge; she knew exactly what it was that he wanted from her and in this she would _never_ deny him. "I Love you Aaron… only you."

Aaron's entire body went bowstring tight as he threw his head back. He trembled violently as he found his release inside of her, crying out with the loss of control. And as fast as it came, it was over, his body rapidly lost all tension and he collapsed completely against her.

Together they sat there in a strange form of embrace, completely entangled together, leaning against the headboard of the bed. Hotch's face was pressed between her breasts and she shivered at the cool air blowing across her damp skin.

Aaron turned his face and gently pressed a soft kiss between her breasts before allowing his head to drop back onto her skin. He couldn't move, didn't think that he had enough tension in his muscles that he would move ever again. But wow, he was sure he could be happy just to stay right where he was with Emily sitting in his lap and his cheek resting on her soft breast.

Emily threaded her fingers through his short hair and pressed a kiss to his damp forehead before allowing her own head to thump back on the wall as what was left of her energy fled her completely. She was left with the feeling of wonder and wanted to know, more than anything what was going to come next.

* * *

_Author's Note: The discussion they had about protection sprung from a review/reply with PandaMeetsSquirrel for her story "Project Emily", and is tipping my hat off to her. I wanted to see if I could have them have some kind of a conversation about it, without it killing the flow of the story, something I wouldn't normally bother with. Growing as a writer comes from some of the strangest places… So thank you Panda!_

_So… did I manage the smut challenge?_

_

* * *

_

_**TBC in Part Four – The Light Before Dawn**_


	4. Unexpected Encounters

_**Part 4 – Unexpected Encounters**_

* * *

_Author's Note: I'm sorry that it's taken so long to update and for me to respond to my reviews. This has been hell week at work and I've hardly had time to breathe, let alone write. Needless to say, thank you again for all of the reviews/alerts. The response to this has been... WOW!_

_For anyone that wanted to know… Cass agreed with you all, and has promised not to challenge me again for a while. She did ask repeatedly though, about my fascination with vampires and if I was planning on turning Hotch into one at some point._

_Now for the point of the author's note: When I start to post a story, it is for the most part complete. I don't ever want to leave someone hanging when I lose inspiration and can't get it finished so when I started this one, it was done and I thought that would be that. It makes it hard to go in and make changes when you already have it finished. That being said I also try my best to answer every review I can. If you are going to take the time to say 'good job' I'm gonna try and take the time to say at least 'thank you'. _

_There have been several anon reviews, to which I would like to say a heartfelt thank you to. But I have one reviewer that I haven't been able to say thank you to who has left such wonderful reviews for each posting of this story. That would be __**Fanficlover**__, so here I wanted to say thank you to you for your incredible response to this story and that even though it was hard to do, this chapter was edited just for you and I hope it lives up to expectation. _

_Thank you again for all of your comments. Enjoy and feel free to tell me what you think._

* * *

It had taken several minutes for either of them to find enough energy to move, even so far as laying down on the bed. When the cool became too much for the two of them they untangled as best as they could and slithered down the bed till they were finally in the position that they were with it all started.

For a long while, Emily and Aaron lay side by side, facing one another. Their feet tangled together and hands clasped between their bare chests. Every once and a while, one of them would reach out a hand and touch skin. A cheek, shoulder, the length of an arm but the room was filled with nothing but the sounds of their breathing and a comfortable companionable silence. Nothing moved about them and the quiet of the room brought with it a feeling of completion that not even their earlier love making had been able to achieve.

Hotch reached out and fingered a length of hair that was draped across her neck and considered the woman next to him. "How long have you felt this way?"

Emily gazed into his eyes and considered the question. It wasn't something that she consciously thought about but she didn't think she would ever forget when it started.

"The first time I knew I was in love with you? Or the first time I couldn't sleep because of it?" Hotch had a look of youthful curiosity and just nodded his head causing her to smile at his total inability to choose one question.

"It was just after Penelope was shot." Her eyes lost focus as her brow furrowed in thought of that night. "We were standing there, looking at the cameras and we all knew what was coming. You and Rossi confronted Battle in the bullpen. I knew there was every chance he would go down shooting and I felt my heart leap into my throat." She refocused her gazed on him and it softened at the open look in his eyes as she recounted the memory. "It wasn't the first time I had felt that way, I always do when one of you are in danger but it was the first time I had a nightmare afterwards."

Emily rolled onto her back; pulling away from him slightly as she remembered the distress she had felt. As she looked up at the ceiling she tried to remember events from that night in order and how she felt with each one. Hotch wiggled closer and rested his chin on her shoulder; allowing his breath to puff against the soft skin of her neck. When she was quiet for too long, he draped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to his body, waiting for her to continue.

"I stayed with Garcia that night, so that Morgan could go home and rest, change, shower. It was about four in the morning when I woke and I remember feeling certain that Battle had shot you even though, logically, I knew he hadn't. I lay awake for the rest of the night trying to figure out why I was so distressed, far beyond what I had felt before, in seminar situations."

Emily tipped her head slightly and rested her cheek on the soft crown of his hair as she continued. "The next morning when Morgan arrived I just rushed to the BAU. I didn't even bother to go home and change first. I needed to be sure you were alive. When you came out of your office, relief flooded me and in that moment I knew why; I finally understood. I was in love with you. It took me another six months to admit it to myself. "

Aaron levered himself up onto his elbow and looked down at the woman next to him in wonder at what he was learning about her. Not only was he given the chance to learn about her feelings but he was gaining insight into the way that her mind worked. The fact that Emily had managed to keep this from a team full of profilers for almost a year was shocking to say the least.

"I never knew, never would have guessed." His fingers traced along her skin, smiling at the way she shivered in response. Even though they were both sated, it was a rush to know that he could affect her this way, even in her lassitude. With that rush came a renewed desire on his part. A desire he knew would have to wait as he watch the slight flinch cross her features as shift on the sheets next to him.

Aaron felt slightly stunned at the feelings she was engendering in him and even more so with the fact that for the first time in his adult life, he felt like he could feel what he was feeling without minimizing or denying anything. He could just be and it was the most freeing thing he had ever felt… although, the need to restrain his dual urges was difficult with this new feeling. One need was to pin her down to the bed and have his way with her again. The other was to shout out from the roof tops that she had been loved this night and loved well… by him.

"And you weren't supposed to." She frowned at him, letting him know that he wasn't off the hook for eavesdropping on their earlier conversation. "If you hadn't heard JJ and me talking you still wouldn't. It wasn't a conversation you were supposed to hear."

"I'm glad I did." He smiled softly and showed not one lick of remorse and for a moment she was tempted to smile at the self-satisfied look he had.

"And why is that?" While the question sounded confrontational the softness in her voice took away any harshness that he might have heard.

"Because it finally gave me the push I needed to do this." Hotch gripped her opposite hip and rolled her towards him, sliding one hand down her side until he cupped the back of her knee, pulling her leg over his hip and her body flush against his own.

Emily gasped at the feeling of his hard length pressing against her. It still came as a shock for her to feel him this way because for some reason this had never even occurred to her. She couldn't seem to wrap her mind around the fact that he might want her too, just as much.

He reached up and traced the side of her face with gentle fingers. "For months, I have watched you, trying to find a way to get closer. I didn't think you would want me. You compartmentalize too well." He gave her a soft smile before continuing, "You have no idea the number of times I have watched you from across a room and wished that I could lay you out on the first flat surface I could find."

She gapped at the level of passion in his voice, the heat in his eyes, but she felt herself start to pull back. As much as she wanted him she wouldn't become an office dalliance if that's all this was to him. She hadn't thought so when he was touching her, loving her so completely but now she wasn't so sure. She didn't know how else to take that comment.

Hotch could clearly see what she was feeling in her eyes, could feel the tension that returned to her small frame. Any barriers she had before this night were completely down. For the first time in the years he had known her, he had the sneaking feeling that tonight, he was finally seeing the real her, for the first time. When she started to pull away from him, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tighter to him, not allowing her the distance to find her composure and shut him out, to leave him in the cold that he had been incased in before.

Aaron gave her an understanding look and pressed his lips to hers in a slow soft kiss that spoke of undeniable affection. "It's always been about more than that."

"What has it been?" Her voice was soft and slightly insecure as she forced the questions out of her tight throat.

Aaron instantly felt guilty for making her feel that way. He knew her track record with the opposite sex was less than perfect and he often had trouble communicating what he was feeling. If there was any chance of making this work in the long run, they were both going to have to deal with their respective issues and he was going to take the first step in that direction right now.

His allowed his brow to crease as he considered her question and how best to answer her. "It's been for… companionship, friendship… and intimacy." He looked down upon her with a warm gaze and allowed his free hand to roam her exposed skin. "And while I can't deny that I find you infinitely desirable and completely fascinating, it's always been about being close to you. Like this. Laying in bed and just talking, touching."

Emily blinked back the tears that were threatening to fill her eyes. No one had ever wanted that from her before. And to hear such honest feeling coming from a man that she had always known for being reserved meant so much more than it would have from another person.

"So what do we do now?" She grasped his roaming hand and held his warm palm between her own, playing with the ends of his fingers.

"Honestly, I don't know." He dropped back to the bed, turning them so they faced each other again and he could look into her beautiful dark eyes. "Until this evening, this never even occurred to me to be a real possibility. It was just a daydream, a much enjoyed one, but a dream none the less."

"What do you want to do?" Her voice was soft but filled with curiosity.

Hotch reached up and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "I want to be free to touch you, to take you out to dinner, to take you home and make love to you again."

He raised an eyebrow, inquiring the same question of her.

Emily got a soft smile on her face that changed her appearance entirely and shrugged her shoulder in reply. "I just want you."

Hotch pulled her closer and wrapped both his arms around her body. As she snuggled into his form he, closed his eye and felt the beginnings of a smile on his lips.

This was what he wanted and with Emily, he was sure he found it.

* * *

Emily wrapped a towel around her wet hair as she stood in front of the mirror. She trailed her fingers cross her skin and explored the damage to her neck. She let out a slightly possessive smile and caressed the bite marks littering her skin.

When her phone's alarm had gone off an hour ago and a half ago, Hotch reached out and shut off the offending piece of technology before rolling out of the bed. He reset her alarm and dressed as quietly as he could, trying not to wake her up. She blinked up at him sleepily as he pressed a soft lingering kiss to her forehead.

"I have to go back to my room and get ready. Go back to sleep for a bit." Hotch whispered, trying not to break the tranquility of the room.

Just before he left he reached out and swiped her card key, heading out the door. Emily grinned as she rolled over and buried her face in his pillow, breathing in his lingering scent. She knew there was no way she would get back to sleep but it couldn't hurt to just enjoy the moment for a little longer before she had to get ready.

When she finally found the motivation to pull herself out of bed, she gasped in shock when she tried to stand upright. She was sore in places that she had forgotten she had and her muscles pulled every time she moved. She stood at the side of the bed and willed her muscles to relax before heading for the shower. Perhaps the hot water would ease some of the discomfort in her body. She gave a secretive smile as she made her way across the room; there was not a single doubt in her mind that she had been well loved last night.

Evidenced by what she could see in the mirror.

She had several bite marks on the left hand side of her neck, slight whisker burn on her breast and along the side of her jaw. Her hips had finger shaped bruises and her shoulders ached from where they had connected with the headboard… repeatedly.

In all honesty, she felt _magnificent_.

Emily allowed the towel on her hair to drop to the bare floor and ran her fingers through her damp locks. She narrowed her eyes and took a good look at herself in the mirror and noting the self-satisfied look on her face she knew without a doubt that everyone would know exactly what she had been doing last night, even if they couldn't guess whom it was with. That thought alone caused her to let out a blinding smile; she could just imagine the reaction on the other's faces if they knew what was lurking beneath the stoic mask that Aaron Hotchner wore.

Emily was so wrapped up in her inspection of her body that she failed to notice his return to the room and let out an embarrassed squeak at having been caught, a shy smile crossing her face.

Aaron stood in the doorway and watched as she turned her head this way and that, examining her neck. When she finally noticed his presence he pushed off the door frame and stepped into the room with her.

She was wrapped in a towel and leaning against the vanity. She looked soft, dainty and feminine. It was such a contrast to what he was used to seeing that it arrested his movements for a moment as he enjoyed the sight that he alone was privy to. Carefully, so as not to hurt her, Hotch reached up and trailed the back of his fingers along her neck over the multitude of bite marks she was covered in.

He expected to feel guilty or uncomfortable with the evidence of his passion so visible on his companion but he didn't, not in the slightest. In fact, if anything, he felt… proud. That such a remarkable woman had wanted, in fact was eager for, such a tangible reminder of their enjoyment of one another's bodies.

He wasn't sure which surprised him more, his lack of concern or hers. She tipped her head up to look at him and all he could see in her eyes was pride and he felt his heart swell. She really did understand him and in a way that he never would have expected.

Rather than discomfort at the obvious signs of their lovemaking being visibly tattooed across her exposed skin there was a look of happiness in her eyes. She seemed to enjoy his more possessive and dominant side and had no issue with everyone knowing that she was the one that he had possessed and possessed thoroughly.

"You look… totally debauched." He smirked as his hand ran down her back, pushing the towel off and leaving her naked under his gaze.

He felt his cock swell as he looked at her there in front of him. He was met with miles of soft pale skin, still slightly warm and damp from her shower. Feet bare, cheeks stained pink and trembling slightly from his covetous gaze. Seriously, she looked more fuckable than any woman had a right to.

Hotch watched his hand as it moved from her shoulder along the curve of her back. Enjoying the way she unconsciously shifted towards him as he enjoyed her body. Wrapping one hand around her he pulled her closer to him before dropping his hand to her hip, holding her in place against his front.

He placed his other hand low on her belly before sliding it sensuously up until he was cupping the underside of her beast. Ever so slowly he slid his thumb back and forth, just an inch, not too much, watching with eager eyes as her nipple hardened in response.

"You are so fucking responsive." His voice was husky with longing and he knew there was no way they would be leaving this bathroom till he had her again.

Emily glanced at his face in the mirror as his hands roamed over her bare frame. She felt the almost uncontrollable need to cover herself from his penetrating stare, he was looking at her with such fierce possessive longing that she had to physically stop herself from trembling. She shook out her arms lightly and allowed him to touch her as he wished. This was the Hotch that she always knew existed and would do nothing to prevent him from finally letting go of his inhibitions, even if it was only in private and only with her.

Releasing her breast, Hotch moved around behind her, so that he could see all of her clearly and looked at her face in the mirror. The long angle vanity mirror highlighted their forms clearly and he had an unrestricted view of her while still being able to touch her, see her responses clearly. He felt his breath hitch in his chest at the sight that they made.

Emily willed herself not to look away but there was such a divergence between their appearances at the moment it was almost arresting. He was in his complete "Hotch" uniform and here she was completely naked. The bright lighting showed each desirable attribute and every flaw in her body. As she glanced at him in the reflective glass she was awed by the contrast, his broad shoulders cloaked in his black suit jacket framing her pale skin was one of the most erotic things she had ever seen.

He met her eyes as his hands cupped her shoulders before carefully, slowly dragging his palms down the length of her arms. Aaron allowed his hands to slip around her waist and pull her back against his chest. There was something so hedonistic about the way that they looked together at that moment that every possessive, controlling, dominant impulse came to the fore. The things that he was thinking about, considering doing to her at that moment would have sent him running even twelve hours ago.

But here, in this room, with this woman, he knew he could let it out and it would be welcomed.

Hotch's watched, mesmerized, the path of his hands as they dragged over her sensitive skin. He lingered on the side of her rib cage when she let out a shuttering breath, teasing the skin with a ghost of a touch. He allowed one hand to slide down to her hip and pulled her back against his hardened length, rubbing against her firm ass and let out a moan of need.

His free hand reached up to cup her breast in his hand, molding the sensitive skin to his warm palm; he gave it a gentle squeeze and reveled in her rapid intake of breath before using a firmer touch causing her eyes to flutter shut.

He slipping his fingers up and thumbed her hardening nipple, giving it a gentle tug and bit his lower lip as Emily let out a soft whimper of enjoyment, her hips unconsciously rocking back against his hard cock making it difficult for him to see to her pleasures before finding his own, her desperate little movements straining his already rapidly lessening control.

Emily's head fell back against his shoulder and met with the unconscious invitation he leaned down and sucked hard on one of the brighter bite marks there. His hand slid down her front until he reached her moist folds and slipped a single finger inside to strum softly against her clit, causing her to whimper softly with need.

Aaron pressed a soft kiss to the shell of her ear before cooing softly, "Spread your legs for me Emily. Let me feel you again."

Without conscious thought Emily widened her stance as he bent his legs slightly. Her eyes snapped open and she let out a desperate cry as he drove two fingers up inside of her. The heel of his palm pressed hard against her clit, each movement of his hand ratcheting up her pleasure further and she felt her eyes cross with the sensation. His movements were frantic, as he worked to bring her to completion as quickly as he could.

The feeling of his suit jacket brushing against her skin with every stroke of his fingers, combined with the tight possessive hold he had around her waist was too much for her and she collapsed forward, bracing her hands against the counter as one of the most powerful orgasms she had ever felt raced through her veins.

Hotch eased his fingers from her tight sheath and pulled away from her far enough to jerk his belt and fly open, snapping the button off in the process. He heard it distantly hit the floor but at that moment he could have cared less. All that mattered, _the only thing_ that mattered, was being inside of Emily again. Feeling that same intense connection he had felt last night as he lost control in her welcoming body.

Gripping his cock in his hand he pressed his other hard against her lower back, causing her to arch into the perfect position before driving himself into her as hard as he could. His hands gripped her hips as he set a punishing pace, feeling the residual rippling on her inner walls as she enjoyed the last ebbs of her pleasure.

Emily panted harshly as her body was rocked forward from the force of his thrusts. Already she could feel the returning tightness in her lower belly, signaling the need for release again. She allowed her head to fall forward and enjoyed the way that Aaron's hands mapped and molded her skin, pulling and pushing her into the position he needed.

She felt the soft brush of fabric as he leaned over her back, his vibrant red tie falling over her shoulder. She opened bleary, pleasure drugged eyes and glanced at the fabric and felt another flood of wetness flow from her already over wrought body.

The only distant thought she was capable in that moment was that there was no way in _bloody hell she was ever, ever_ going to be able to look at him in a suit again and not get wet.

Hotch reached around her and slid his long fingers up around her neck, cupping the delicate flesh, delighting in her racing pulse, before slowly sliding his hand along the smooth skin until he had her chin in his palm. He slowly tipped her face up till she was looking at herself in the mirror, his face next to her own, watching her expressive features detailing her reaction to what he was doing to her.

He slowed his assault on her even though it took all of his will to do so. "You are so beautiful. Look at yourself, see what I see."

Emily focused on the mirror in front of them and watched her body sway with his movements. She was flushed, her damp hair wild about her face, mouth slightly parted, lips red and swollen and her eyes were dilated at the point that you could no longer see the brown.

Who was this creature looking back at her from her own skin? This was a woman she didn't know. Everything about her was uncontrolled and wild, passionate. She had felt that way the night before but to see the effect was so much more startling.

"I could spend all day like this, just watching you. I have never seen anything more stunning in my life." His voice was a harsh whisper against her ear and it only added to the effect of what she was seeing with her own eyes.

In complete contradiction to what he was saying, his eyes slipped closed and his pressed his lips to her shoulder, but Emily couldn't look away. She was totally enraptured by the sight that the two of them made together. She could feel his hard length driving in and out of her body but to see the way his shoulders flexed with the movement, the way his face tensed with each forward thrust was enough to bring her to the edge on its own. To finally connect that it was Aaron Hotchner, doing these things to her, making her feel this way…

Emily threw back her head and cried out with a release that was so unexpected that Hotch had to band his arms around her waist to keep her from falling to the floor when her knees buckled.

His own release not far off, Aaron redoubled his efforts, driving into her with a force that was shocking in its intensity. He bit down hard on her shoulder, stifling his own cry as he drove deep one last time and finally spilled his seed inside her welcoming core.

Aaron stilled all movement and drew his eyes to her face. She was trembling so hard that he was worried about her for a moment. "Are you okay?"

She swallowed convulsively and nodded her head sharply.

"What happened?" Still panting with exertion he glanced at her in the mirror. She was pale and shaken but at the same time she was absolutely breathtaking.

"It's you." Hotch raised a brow at that comment. It seemed like such a non-sequencer.

When Emily realized he couldn't get it she tipped her head down and took several deep breaths to try and control her breathing so she could explain to him what she was feeling.

Aaron slowly slipped out of her warmth and waiting till he was sure she was okay to stand alone before pulling away from her. He reached down and picked up the towel that lay discarded on the floor and laid it out on the vanity. He pulled Emily upright, turned her around and boosted her up on to the counter, taking the pressure off of her trembling legs.

He moved closer to her, paying no attention to his own disheveled state as he cupped her cheeks in his palms, tipping her face up and forcing her to look him in the eye.

"Tell me." His voice was filled with such concern that she felt horrible for making him worry.

"Last night was wild and intense but at the same time I still felt… I don't know, slightly disassociated from the whole thing." She swallowed convulsively and he pulled away just far enough to fill a glass on the counter with water. Emily drank the cooling liquid down greedily before attempting to continue.

She pulled him back to her, allowing her arms to wrap around his shoulders, her feet coming to rest on the back of his thighs.

"Just now… Looking at you in the mirror, feeling your suit against my skin," her voice softened slightly, "the way you moved _inside _me. I finally connected to what was happening and it was so startling. It was really you touching me, making me feel that way. Not some figment from a half forgotten dream and I guess… I really wasn't expecting it."

Rather than comment he pressed his lips to her forehead and wrapped her tight in his arms. He didn't have to comment. He understood exactly what it was she was feeling. It was the same feeling he had last night as she whispered in his ear, what had caused him to finally lose control in the end.

Pulling back a little he pressed his lips hers and gave her a soft understanding smile.

Unexpectedly she frowned a little and gave a small wiggle of her hips, looking slightly distressed. He looked at her in askance and she blushed.

"I think I need another shower." Emily looked up at him with a soft pouting look.

Aaron threw back his head and laughed.

* * *

_**TBC in Part Five – Evidence Of Change**_

_**Final Chapter….**_


	5. Evidence Of Change

**_Part Five – Evidence Of Change_**

* * *

___**Fanficlover:**__ There was no need to apologize and in the end it wasn't any real trouble. Chapter four was my way of saying thank you to you, since I couldn't do it the traditional way as you are an anon reviewer… And besides, it taught me that I can actually go back and rework things, which is something I hadn't ever tried to do before. Thank you again and I hope in the future I can keep writing stories that you enjoy so much._

* * *

Hotch walked into the bathroom, half dressed and grabbed a dry towel off the rack. He rubbed it vigorously against his hair, trying to dry off the last of the water from the _very pleasant_ shower he shared with Emily. Returning the towel to the rack her ran his fingers through his still damp hair and tried to tame it.

Finally giving up on the little bits of his hair that always insisted on sticking up, he walked over to his… well, he didn't really know what to call her just yet… and wrapped his arms around Emily's waist. He closed his eyes at the sensation of her soft skin pressed against his chest, where it peaked out from between the open front of his dress shirt.

He quickly pulled away from her, enjoying the feeling a little too much, buttoning his shirt and tucking it into his pants. He fingered the missing button threaded and tried to remember what happened to it. It was his last clean suit and he didn't have time to get the pants fixed before they left Phoenix.

Emily noticed his preoccupation and stopped her own preparations. She turned away from the mirror and gave him an enquiring look. "What's the matter?"

Hotch looked around the room, and answered her in a distracted manner. "I lost the button on my pants."

Emily turned away from him to hide the smile on her lips. She didn't think he would have noticed the button ricocheting off the floor in his excitement to get his pants undone earlier. She peered about the room until she spotted it near the bath tub, bending over to pick it up she turned back to him with a triumphant look on her face.

"Still doesn't help that it's not attached to my pants." There was obvious amusement in his voice and this too was something new from him. Emily wasn't sure how much there was to Aaron Hotchner that he didn't let the team see and she found herself excited to find out.

But for now they had more pressing concerns. She thought about it for a moment before turning and digging through her kit. She finally found the safety pin she was looking for and plunked herself down on the toilet seat.

"Come here." Hotch moved over to her and watched fascinated as she used the pin to fasten his pants together before giving him a soft pat on the stomach.

"There you go. Your belt should hide the pin." She tipped her head back and looked up at him and he had a flash from the night before of her in a very similar position.

Quickly taking a step back from her he picked up his belt from the floor, hoping that she wouldn't notice his returning desire. "Thank you."

She shrugged her shoulders, "It's nothing, it'll hold for now but you might want to change when we get on the jet." He gave her a curious look. "Well, you have before."

"And you noticed that?" The look that he gave her was teasing and light.

Emily could feel the blush moving up her neck and rushed back over to her kit, trying to distract herself. "I notice a lot of things."

Aaron pulled her back into his arms and pressed a soft kiss to the back of her head. He slowly pulled away, trying to get back to collecting his own clothing while still covertly watching her.

She stood in front of the mirror in nothing but her white bra and panties and sporting a silly happy smile on her face. He grinned with no small amount of humor as he watched her fingering the marks on her neck again. She seemed to be completely fascinated with them and he found it endlessly amusing.

Reaching around her his grabbed his tie and draped it around his neck. Aaron let out a soft chuckle as her eyes followed the trail of red, mesmerized with the fabric, and pulled her back into his arms. She truly was delightful and he was looking forward to learning everything he could about her… including her newfound fascination with his ties.

"You know, we are likely going to be late for the jet if we don't get moving." He pressed a kiss to her temple and murmured the words against her skin.

The smile she gave him was slightly shy as she looked back into the mirror. "Everyone is going to know what I was doing."

"Yes." His hand traveled in a slow caress down her arm to her hip, pulling her closer to him as he leaned down and pressed several open mouth kisses to her shoulder and neck. Now that he had a taste of her, he found himself craving the feeling of her flesh under his lips.

"And you're okay with that?" She raised her eyebrows as he turned his head and his eyes met hers in the mirror. "They won't know it was you."

She seriously couldn't believe that this man she had met in the last 12 hours would be perfectly okay with letting _anyone_ believe that she looked like this as a result of another man.

Hotch pulled back slightly at that and his brow furrowed as he considered that statement. He had no issue with everyone knowing about them but it was all still so new. He wasn't ready to share it yet, not only the change in his relationship with her but the changes he could feel within himself. But at the same time he didn't want anyone to think that anyone _other than him_ had caused the marks on her neck and the look of happiness in her eyes.

He thought for a couple of moments and then smiled as an idea came to him. Without a word he turned and left the bathroom.

He pointed at the bed as he passed. "Is that what you're wearing today?"

"Yes. Why?" She leaned out of the bathroom door and watched as he moved across the room.

"I'll be back in a minute." And the door closed behind him as he left.

Emily heard the door shut and felt that same strange sensation of having stepped into the rabbit's hole once again. She tried to push the feeling away and continued to get ready as if he hadn't come back to begin with. She supposed that this was one of the things she was going to have to get used to if she was going to be involved with Aaron. The man brought a whole new meaning to the word 'taciturn'.

She grinned with the thought that it was something she would have to get used to, that she had that chance now. Shrugging her shoulders she returned to the bathroom and getting ready. If there was one thing her life had taught her it was how to just go with the flow.

* * *

Aaron tugged on the end of his tie and tried to force the offending piece of fabric to behave the way that it had that morning when he first put it on. The thought of why it was off since then brought a smile to his face and he decided not to fuss with it just as the doors opened.

And he came face to face with David Rossi.

Oh… This was not good.

Dave gave Hotch a curious look at his less than perfect appearance and was going to shrug it off till he saw the look in the other man's eyes. He looked like he had been cornered and Dave being Dave just had to know what caused that look.

He carefully blocked the exit to the elevator with his body and placed a hand on the door, preventing it from closing. "Heading for the station?"

Aaron's eyes flitted about as he looked for a means to escape. "Yeah… ah… in a bit I will."

"Well, all I have to do is grab my bag and check out." Dave could feel his lips threatening to twitch at the panicked look in the other man's eyes. "Give me a minute and I'll go with you."

Aaron could see the wheels turning in the other man's mind and there was no way in hell he was going to be stuck inside a moving vehicle with him for any length of time. Slowly, he started to inch his way around his friend attempting to beat a hasty retreat until he had time to gain a little composure. His emotions at the moment were still a little too unsettled and he knew he would crack under the grilling he would get from Rossi.

"I actually have a couple of stops to make first so I'll catch up with you at the station." With that Hotch turned and bolted for the lobby doors.

Dave raised his eyebrows at the whole exchange before climbing into the lift. He had to wonder if Aaron realized that not only did he not have his bag or keys but if he had to guess right he wasn't armed either. Where on earth did the man think he was going?

There was something going on and he contemplated what it could be as he watched Hotch move across the lobby towards the front doors. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen Aaron Hotchner moving with that kind of relaxed gate. If anything, after the events of yesterday, the man should still be wound tighter than a wristwatch, he always was when they had a case that put one of them in the line of fire. Aaron could take up to a week to wind down again and given that it was him on the line...

Something had changed since he left the station last night. As the doors closed in front of Dave, he came to the conclusion that his dear old friend was keeping a secret.

Oh, this was going to be so much fun, he thought as a smile crossed his lips.

Aaron leaned against the wall outside the hotel and took a deep breath. For some reason it had never occurred to him as he left Emily's room that he might run into someone from the team. He thumped his head against the hard brink behind him. And as a result of that oversight, the secret he wanted to keep was on the verge of getting out before he wanted it to.

Dave could be relentless when something caught his attention and just that little bit of time in the elevator told him that Dave knew something was going on. Aaron just wondered how long it was going to take him to figure out what.

Pushing away from the wall, he shook out his arms and did his best to put the thought out of his head. As he moved down the street he focused on Emily and his reason for being away from her. He just prayed that the shop he was looking for was where he thought it was.

* * *

Hotch eased the door closed behind him as he spoke. "I'm back."

As he took in her appearance he sucked in a deep breath at her normal polished appearance. How on earth was he going to put this back into a box when they were working? He saw her like this every day and for some reason all he could think about right now was messing her back up again. He was going to be in so much trouble if he didn't get a handle on this.

That thought alone cause him to grin. "Are you just about ready to go?"

Emily was clipping on her holster as Hotch opened the door to her room. She glanced over at him before picking up her suit jacket off the bed. "Yes. I think everything is packed back up. We can go as soon as you are ready." As she slipped the garment over her shoulders she turned to face him, smiling at the relaxed peaceful look on his face.

Aaron glanced over at the bed and saw what she was talking about and felt a lump in his throat. His go-bag was repacked and resting next to hers on the floor. His gun, credentials and keys were laid out for him and resting on the foot of the bed. This was something he was just realizing he missed terribly, simple domesticity.

The fact that he found it with this woman was astounding, just as much so as how they seemed to easily fall into the roll. She seemed completely at ease with him, his presence, the way he moved in and out of the room, just accepting and he was so very grateful.

"I have something for you." Feeling slightly choked up, he spoke softly as he lifted the black bag he had in his hand.

Emily noted the change in the timbre of his voice and wondered at its cause. There was a new slightly husky quality to it that there hadn't been when he came into the room. As he jiggled the bag lightly she found herself distracted and moved over to him. It was from a boutique just down the street and she was intensely curious as to its contents.

"For me? Why?"

Hotch didn't answer her question just pulled a long length of fabric from the bag and gave her a slightly shy smile as he draped the lace scarf around her neck.

Emily felt the sting of tears in her eyes and did her best to blink them away as he reached around to pull her hair out from the back. Grasping one end of the delicate fabric he dropped it over her shoulder, effectively covering the marks marring her delicate skin.

Soft and pale blue, the sheer fabric had interwoven black threads in it, giving it a deeper hew and if she didn't know better she would have sworn that it was selected specifically to match her black suit and blue shirt. It was stylish and looked just like it had been planned into the outfit beforehand.

She lifted his hand and pressed a lingering kiss to his palm.

"Thank you." Her voice was soft and throaty, reflecting her feelings, that he would have done this for her.

He had taken such time to make sure that it would fit, that it would match what she was already wearing and save her having to answer questions that the item was intended to avoid in the first place.

The only people that might get that it wasn't pre-planned were the team since she never bothered with such frivolous touches before; in their line of work it was hardly practical. But she was banking on the fact that they were on their way home to distract the others from looking too closely and wondering about its addition.

Aaron wrapped his arms around her and dropped a soft kiss to her lips, allowing his forehead to rest against hers. He needed to tell her, explain what he was thinking. He didn't want her past experiences to cause her to misinterpret his gift.

"I love you, Emily. I wanted to tell you last night, but I didn't want you to think that I was simply reciprocating or responding because of the heat of the moment." He pulled back from her slightly, while still keeping her wrapped in his arms, so that she would see the truth of what he was saying in his eyes.

Hotch lifted the end of the delicate fabric and dragged it across her cheek before allowing it to lazily fall back into place. "I'm not embarrassed and I don't want to hide what it is that I'm feeling for you in anyway. I have no problem with the team knowing, with everyone knowing, but at the same time, this is so very new and… precious. I want to enjoy it for a bit before they start to profile and catalogue our every action."

Emily looked down at the scarf and fingered the edges, considering what he said. She couldn't deny the appeal of just being with him, before the questions started. She knew for a fact that there was no way Morgan and Dave _wouldn't_ give them both a hard time.

Using a gentle touch he brought her gaze up to his own. "Are you okay with that?"

She looked up into his eyes and saw a soft glow to them that had never been there before and she decided then and there that she would do anything to keep that look on his face.

"I'm more than okay with it." With that she lifted herself up onto her toes, wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his own.

* * *

In the end Emily opted to take a cab to the airport with Reid rather than going with Hotch to the station. Remembering the look on Rossi's face earlier he was a little relieved by that because he knew with absolute certainty that if the two of them had to spend any time in an SUV with Rossi; he was going to put two and two together. At least on the jet there was the possibility that JJ, Reid and Morgan would all keep him distracted.

As Hotch came out of the station, he headed over the SUV where Morgan was waiting for him, Rossi already sequestered inside. Hotch, felt his lips twitch with a smile as he watched Dave mumbling to himself as he flipped sheet after sheet in a binder. It looked like the man was working on another book, if his intent concentration was anything to go by.

Morgan stood off to the side watching the family of the fallen officer nearby and Hotch knew what was coming before he even said anything.

"Why don't you go on ahead? There's something I need to take care of." As he had suspected, Derek's soft comment reached his ears. Hotch nodded slowly and headed for the SUV. Just as he was about to get it, he stopped.

This is what he would have done. Just let Morgan go off alone to deal with what he was feeling.

For the first time since he because Unit Chief, he had to wonder if that was the right choice. The team already dealt with so much on their own, without help or any kind of real support unless they requested it. Not even from each other in most cases, but just because his team was as strong as they were didn't mean that they wouldn't want the help or even just the knowledge that the others cared enough to offer.

Aaron took a deep breath and turned back to the other man attempting to not look severe and closed off like he normally would have. "Do you want us to stay?"

Derek gave Hotch a questioning look, the same one he had given him repeatedly since he had arrived at the station, as he shook his head. "I'm good man; this is just something I need to do. But thanks."

There was a look of gratitude in Morgan's eyes that told Aaron that his message had been received and that it was the right choice to make. Well, it was a step in the right direction and perhaps the rest would come in time.

There was one last thought, though, "Are you going to be okay getting back?"

"Yeah, sure, I'll fly back commercial after the funeral tomorrow."

Hotch nodded and looked down at the ground, wishing there was something else he could say or do. He knew how much incidents like this one affected Morgan. They all had their cases that caused them more emotional strain than others and this was Derek's.

"Alright, we're wheels up in an hour so we'll see you back in Quantico. Take the time you need, we'll cover till you get back."

Aaron turned back to the SUV, preparing to get in, when Morgan called out to him.

"Hotch, thanks." Derek shifted on the spot for a moment and Hotch might have smile if it hadn't been for the fact that the other man looked so uncomfortable. "And what ever happened with you, since last night…" His voice trailed off, wondering if going further would be overstepping with his reserved leader before deciding to dive in, "it looks good on you."

Hotch's mouth opened as if to say something before his jaw snapped shut. He shoved his glasses onto his face and hurried into the truck. It looked like keeping this quiet was going to be harder than the thought… first Dave and now Morgan.

As he swung himself up into the seat he saw Rossi's teasing laugh out of the corner of his eye. Shoving his key violently into the ignition he snapped at the other man.

"Shut up Dave."

Any sting of the words was taken away by the twitching of his lips.

* * *

Emily gingerly climbed up the ramp behind Reid thinking that she was more than grateful that she would be sitting in a few minutes. Her legs were incredibly stiff and her back ached in more than a few places. She just wanted to sit down in one of the molded recliner chairs and relax for the deration of the long flight home.

But in the end she couldn't find it in herself to complain. Aaron truly was a remarkable lover and she wouldn't trade the last day with him for anything in the world and a few twinges were a small price to pay for the pleasure she had found in his arms.

Standing in the doorway and allowing her eyes to adjust to the dim interior of the jet she thought about finally getting home and spending some quality time with her hot tub and its multitude of massaging jets. No sooner had that thought crossed her mind then it was followed by the thought of the kind of use her and Aaron could put her hot tub to.

She almost groaned at the rush of pleasure that the thought brought to her and had the urge to hit her head on something. She was going to have to find a way to compartmentalize those thoughts so that they weren't popping up at more inconvenient times.

She noticed as she moved into the cabin that the only person to have arrived was JJ and raised an eyebrow at the diminutive blond. JJ shrugged her shoulders, telling her that she had no idea why she was there before the others and nodded her head at the chair across from her. Emily was about to head in that direction till she remembered the case files in her bag and the reports she had to fill out before they got back to Quantico. Normally she would have done that the night before but, as it was, she was rather busy at the time.

Closing her eyes with a soft grumble of annoyance Emily lifted her briefcase, indicating that she had work to do, as she moved over to the table seat. It was then that JJ seemed to have finally noticed the scarf around her neck. Her head tipped to the side as she considered her friend. JJ's eyes widened dramatically and her hand slapped up to cover her mouth as a giggle threatened to emerge.

Emily shot the blond a glare, before smile softly as she took her place at the table. To be honest she was happy to see the light in her friend's eyes and her obvious enjoyment as she figured out what had happened after seeing Emily and Hotch in the lobby the evening before. Pulling out her files and preparing for the long flight home she shifted slightly and the momentary discomfort she had from sitting and a grin crossed her lips at the knowledge of why.

She glanced up and JJ caught her gaze, eyes wide and a big grin on her face. The look her friend gave her from the other end of the plane took her breath away. There was a happiness to it that made her incredibly grateful to have such a good friend in the blond woman.

She was practically doing a jig in her seat while trying not to draw attention to herself. Emily breathed out a sigh of relief that at least someone knew. She understood why Aaron wanted to keep things between them for a while and she actually agreed with it but at the same time she wanted to share this with someone with, this, incredible, remarkable thing that had happened to her in the last twelve hours.

JJ was about to stand and make her way over to the table when they heard Rossi lumbering his way into the plane. She quickly plunked herself back in her chair and attempted to look as busy as possible. Dave moved down the aisle and was about to take a seat across from JJ but turned sharply when her hand slapped over her mouth again and her eyes got round as saucers as she looked at the entrance of the airplane.

Emily closed her eyes and let out a groan. It seemed that all of her experience with dealing with pressure and keeping her composure, only extended to the media.

Emily peaked over her shoulder as the hatch closed and the engines started, to see Hotch as spoke to the pilot via the intercom. He turned to the interior and was about to move to his seat when he stopped dead in his tracks as his eyes met JJ's. Emily's eyes jumped from one person to another and watched as they communicated a thousand thoughts without saying a word. Aaron finally tipped his head and gave the blond a small smile before moving to take his place across from Emily at the low table.

Emily glanced over at JJ and Dave as he leaned down to whisper something to her, his look intent on something. JJ managed to contain her smile and drop her hand but whatever it was the Rossi said to her made her shake her head violently before diligently burying her head in a file.

Dave stood and looked over at Emily and noticed her wide eyed stare, his eyes shot from her to JJ, to Hotch and back to Emily again.

She could actually see it.

Could see the way he was connecting the dots just before he eyebrows shot up into his hairline. He smirked at her before fingering his own neck, indicating that he knew that there was something off about the scarf and had a pretty good idea of what it was. Emily did her best to keep her face as calm and composed as she could, giving nothing away. Dave's smirk turned into a smile as he finally took his seat across from JJ.

Emily figured that they had done well, she thought with no small amount of sarcasm. Reid and Morgan still didn't know yet.

When Aaron finally looked up at her Emily saw something that she never thought she would ever see on him, a slight blush staining his cheeks and a shy grin on his lips; and all over the fact that JJ seemed to know more than he wanted her to.

Brotherly love was just so cute she thought with a small laugh.

As she laughed at the look on his face, Aaron decided that retaliation was in order. He slowly leaned back in his chair and braced his legs on either side of her own, making sure that she could feel him.

His hand reached up and fingered the edges of his tie giving her a heated look. Emily blushed deeply and turned to dig in her briefcase, trying to distract herself from the thought of Aaron, her big four poster bed and a multitude of his ties.

She huffed at herself. Somehow in the last twelve hours the man had developed the ability to read her mind and she wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

Hotch tapped her leg with his foot as the jet took off, silently asking her to look at him. When she raised her eyes, he gave her a soft smile that she couldn't help to return. Pulling out his files, he turned to his work and she leaned back to watch him for a moment before her own work overtook her thoughts.

She didn't know what was going on with them yet, they didn't have time to _really_ have that talk, but she knew without a doubt that this was going to be interesting. And as the plane leveled out she found herself anxiously wanting whatever it would be, when they finally landed.

* * *

_Author's Note: So there you have it, the end. I'm going to call this complete for now. But to be honest I have a dozen ideas that could be incorporated into this timeline for when they get home. _

_The issue I'm having with keeping this going is that the natural conclusion of this story was when they got on the jet. If I continue with this story I have no idea how it would end and I don't want it to just tapper off when I run out of ideas and never really reach any kind of a conclusion._

_So for now, I'm gonna mark it complete and keep the idea rattling around in my head to see if I can come up with some sort of alternate ending that I'm happy with and if I can I'll revisit this in the future (because wow… I have lots of yummy ideas for Hotch)._

_Again, I would like to say a __**very, very, very heartfelt thank you**__ to everyone who supported this story. Your comments and obvious enjoyment of this story, while having been a complete and total shock for me, meant more than I can ever express. It made writing this story a real joy and like all of you I'm sad to see it end… for now anyway._

_I'm thinking on several other ideas and if I can get one of them to actually work into a story you will be seeing more from me in the future._

_Thank you for taking the time to read and review and I'll see you on the flip side._

_Blessings, Brandywyne_

* * *

_(Go ahead… Hit the button… You know you want to. :-)_

_**The End**_


End file.
